Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush
Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush is the 25th episode of VeggieTales and the first''' 'Minnesota Cuke episode. The main feature is a parody of the Indiana Jones films, specificity "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Plot Characters *Bob (Himself/Marten) *Larry (Himself/Minnesota Cuke) *Petunia Rhubarb (Julia Rhubarb) *Mr. Lunt (Professor Rattan) *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (Canadian policemen) *Scallion 1# *Gourdon Smithson ''(debut) *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Percy Pea *Lil' Pea *Annie *Mike Asparagus Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Robin Hood Song *Pizza Angel *What Have We Learned *Minnesota Cuke Theme Song Fun Facts Explanations *White, wheat, and sourdough are different types of bread. *The stops Minn made before he went to Malta were Lombard and Franklin. Lombard was the previous location where Big Idea reside before, and Franklin is the current place the company is. *Capsise is Italian for "You get it?" or "You understand?". Trivia *This is the first episode to have more than one letter to answer (not counting Lyle the Kindly Viking since they never state who wrote the letters for that episode). *The first episode Chris Wall worked on. *After the FBI Warning fades out, a purple line can be seen on the bottom of the widescreen. *This marks Lil' Pea's last appearance to date. *This episode was going to be released on May 2005, then it was pushed to late August. It was finally released on late June. *In some shots of Malta, there's a poster about a missing falcon. Remarks *The canisters returned, but only two came back. The third would return after the countertop's redesign. *Larry did get fan letter in the first Larry-Boy episode, though it was in the form of an email. *Scooter's nose is in a different color in this episode. *In the dream sequences, Annie isn't wearing her glasses. *After Matren shows the newspaper to Minn, he puts it away behind him, and it disappears, as it was hammer space. *It was never explained why Julia gave up being an archaeologist in the first place. *Minnesota sort of breaks the fourth wall when the camera was looking at the bottom. *The melted ice cream in the malt shop is portrayed as a yogurt type liquid. In real life, the ice cream would've been more frothy type. The crew acknowledged this in the audio commentary. *After Minnesota rescues Julia, the table that she was standing that's about to be shredded was already in pieces. *The DVD main menu has Larry's High Silk Hat playing, even though that song is not in the episode. Goofs * One shot shows Professor Rattan without his teeth. Inside References *Some of the background characters were from the previous episode. *The crushed can Gourdon kicks is the same from Sumo. *During the credits, you can spot a whale, a pirate ship with a life saver, Lyle's boat, and four penguins, who are Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin. *Cuke hums some bars of “The Hairbrush Song.” Julia even makes a reference to this. Real World References *Junior's dream in the beginning and end of Bully Trouble is a spoof on Robin Hood. *Mr. Nezzer's dream outfit is a spoof on Mike Ditka's. *Minn mention Rattan once stole Salvador's dolly. This is most likely referring to the painter Salvador Dali. *Because it's a spoof on the Indiana Jones films, many references were used here. **Cuke says when he's suspended over the bridge, "Worms! Why'd it have to be worms?" This is a reference to a quote from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Only Indiana says "Snakes! Why'd it have to be Snakes." Fast Forward *Mr. Cuke would eventually find Noah's umbrella. *The arrow plungers would be used again in the next episode. *There's a later episode where they spoof Robin Hood. *There's a later spoof where Bob explains his feelings about the song. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Episodes Category:Minnesota Cuke Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:2000s Episodes Category:VCD Category:Spoofs Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Episodes focusing on Larry